


You make me happy when skies are grey

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: Guys being stupid and fluffy but mainly stupid, M/M, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly ficlet inspired by the new tracks that just got out on the Drama CD about Sousuke and Rin's letters (thank you so much Kisumi!), set some time after Rin moved to Sydney and Sousuke went to visit for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me happy when skies are grey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley? We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold" and "anything inspired by this post http://aitaikimochi.tumblr.com/post/139405850131"

It shouldn't be this hot yet. It's not even the end of September - so spring has just barely began here, right? - but the heat is unbearable already, making it twice as hard to run all the way from Coogee Beach to Bondi. It's merely a 6km, a piece of cake for the two of them (especially for Rin, who hasn't given up sports to sit behind a desk) but Sousuke is lagging behind and cursing the day he was born.

"Come on, old man. We're nearly there." Yeah, right. He has been saying that for the last ten minutes. 

Never again is Sousuke going to let himself be persuaded that it is a waste of time to celebrate his birthday playing video games, watching movies and eating as many pork cutlets as he can.  
Why would he even be interested in seeing a place Rin has brought Nanase - yeah, it is usually 'Haru' to him, by now, but he's always going to be 'Nanase' when he associates him with Rin, thanks - to?  
It's not even going to be all that special, probably... it's just a beach, after all, isn't it?

'No, it's not _just_ a beach.' He has to admit, as he takes in the sight before his eyes.  
A long stretch of sand, an endless field of gold that takes his breath away. And the way the waves crash into the Iceberg Pools... Damn, he might even **thank** Rin for bringing him out here for a fucking picnic.  
He still would have preferred somewhere quieter, and private, but this will do.

Even though it's early afternoon, there aren't too many people on the beach after all. It's not deserted by far, but they still can find a nice little spot for themselves.  
Sousuke could lean into Rin's space, to steal a kiss from his lips and no one would even notice. Probably. He cannot quite bring himself to see if that's true.  
It might be the first time they are out, as a couple, somewhere much more crowded than the little streets of their small village and that makes them a little bit awkward around each other.  
Rin hasn't even scolded him for laying down on his towel without putting any sunscreen on, he simply grabbed the bottle and gently rubbed a generous amount on his arms, legs and back.

"I used to come here a lot, you know?" He finally says once he's done. 

"Mh?" Sousuke raises his head and lazily opens his eyes, ready to take in whatever his boyfriend wants to share about the time he spent in Sydney when he was twelve. He's not a big fan of looking back and indulging in memories, he finds it useless and counterproductive when so much more can be achieved by looking ahead and that should be Rin's mindset too, if he wants to win at the Olympic games, someday... But well, if he wants to get this off his chest Sousuke can lend his ear.  
Just this once.

"When I missed home... When I wanted to see my friends... When I was worried that you would swim all the way to Australia to be by my side." He smiles as he notices Sousuke's blushing at the mention of those letters they wrote to each other six years ago. The reports of his loneliness had been greatly exaggerated by Kisumi, and it has taken years for Sousuke to get back at him for that - but oh, how satisfying it has been to use him as a human shield during the water guns fight and see him getting soaked from head to toe - sure, but it had been kind of cool to read that Rin worried about him even when he was thousands of miles away.

"I still can't believe you fell for Kisumi's lies so easily." Sousuke grumbles, pouting a little.  
How plausible would it be that he ever stared at the sea, crying as he held a picture of Rin in his hands, whispering his name over and over like a mantra? Not one bit, right? Still, this guy hasn't doubted Shigino even for a second. Amazing.

"Well, if you hadn't always had the awful habit of keeping things to yourself, especially when you're hurt, then maybe those words wouldn't have sounded remotely true to me, don't you think?" Rin barks out, immediately regretting the aggressiveness in his voice as Sousuke sighs and stands up, ready to go for a swim to cool himself before they get in another stupid argument about his inability to reach out for help. 

"Hey, don't go." Rin can't say that he didn't mean that, but he know the right words to be forgiven.  
Just this once.  
"Please, don't take my sunshine away." He pleads, holding tight onto his wrist.

Sousuke looks up at those words, gaze going soft again as he spots tears at the corner of Rin's eyes.

"Alright, alright... but stop being embarrassing, now, please." He says, as he takes Rin's hand to lips and kisses his knuckles.

"WH-WHAT? WHO'S BEING EMBARRASSING NOW?"


End file.
